Golden Light Angel
The third volume of Elemental Angels the Novel Series combines Volumes 8-12 of the eBook Series II minus the illustrations. Novel Synopsis Part 1 Fourteen years after the battle with the Lunars ended, the hero’s children are teenagers ready to rumble and use their powers over the elements. This new generation is so powerful they don’t even need to have their angelic companion present in order to use their power at full strength. It used to be only the chosen members had powers over the elements, but slowly more and more mortals are gaining powers over the elements. And what’s worse is that all power fighters are not necessarily on the side of good. It’s becoming more and more difficult to tell a chosen one from a normal mortal. Part 2 Nova and her friends go from famous to infamous. They were loved by millions during the tournament now they are on the run after a prison break. With every cop in the Dionne Galaxy after them, what choice do they have but to fly away into the stars? The characters make their galactic getaway journeying to other space domes, ghost ships, and far off planets across the star systems. Along the way they meet even more of the half-blood children of the hellions and even some of the hellions in person! Part 3 It’s the season for star-crossed lovers. And somehow love blossoms during this time of civil wars, intergalactic crime lords, and a talking demon pig. Where there’s love there is always war; winning the love of another is a constant battle. Nova and her two potential beaus find themselves in a relational war, but also a real war between clans. After crash landing inside a space colony, they fall right in the middle of a clash between two tribes of people who revere the hellions as gods and obey their every whim. Part 4 Throughout this series many characters exhibit motherly love like a legion of angels. Like one mother, and her husband who have an unyielding love for their son; they give their lives trying to provide their only son a future free of tyranny. One mother’s heart of strength and another mother’s heart of courage bring love and hope at this dark time in their galaxy’s history. A mother’s love holds gravity like a heavenly body; a maternal gravity that brings a child back who has been missing for years or it can give an orphan, loving arms to run to when he has no home of his own. Part 5 After spending weeks and months away from their colony, they are welcomed back with fireworks, expect someone forget to tell the army not to use real bombs. When their spacecraft is shot out of the air, they endure a horrific crash landing back into their colony. They scatter and disappear across the Dionne Kingdom. The kingdom, once a perfect haven, has now become a hell on earth. There’s chaos, mayhem and no one knows who to trust! The lovers will be torn apart, the angels will mourn, the chosen will perish, and friends will become mortal enemies. There’s a surprise ending that’s tragic, yet comedic. But will it be a happy ending for our heroes and their loved ones or will they be doomed to live in sorrow for all eternity? Available Now Add to your wish list